


Young Man's Propriety

by comavampure



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Human Cole (Dragon Age), M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comavampure/pseuds/comavampure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Varric gives Cole a copy of Swords and Shields to study romance, but it just confuses him more.  Luckily Cullen is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Man's Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> A ex-friend once said this was her rare pair. I thought it was cute and decided to write it as an exercise.

Cullen wasn’t sure when Cole began frequenting his tower more often. He did notice his presence when Cole was feeding his crow extra bits of bread.  It gave him pause but he merely brushed it aside as Cole being well _Cole_ .   Then he caught Cole leaving him a plate of dessert from the kitchens at his desk and darting out of his tower.  He was skeptical of the pastry but then he had been feeling a tad peckish.  He supposed he had forgot-um _been too busy_ to eat for a few days.

It was a cherry tart.  It was delicious.

No, Cullen really took notice of Cole’s presence when he turned to shelf a book and there was Cole sitting in the corner with a book in his lap, squinting at it confusedly.  It was one of Varric’s, if he had to guess one of the ones Cassandra tried to hide from sight whenever he passed by her in the courtyard.  He didn’t judge her, what she read in her spare time was her business but he did find her a little less intimidating when he knew she held those sorts of desires like everyone else.

But Cole was reading it.  And Cole was a spirit, or is.  He wasn’t exactly sure but based on what the Inquisitor told him, Cole would begin to become more human like as time went on.  Short of now noticing Cole’s presence, the boy was still an enigma to most of Skyhold; Cullen included. So it came as a shock the boy’s usual haunt in the attic of the Herald’s Rest was now vacant and the once-spirit now loitered in his tower. Not that it was unwelcome, it was mostly unnerving when the boy would shuffle about or stare off into the void like no one was there.

“Cole.”

He must have startled the boy because he jumped and peered up at him.  His signature hat hid most of the once-spirit’s face and expression.

“What are you doing there?”  he stepped toward him with his gauntlet covered hand meant to show he meant no harm.  Lately Cole was a tad skittish, dodging around corners if he saw him or happened upon him.

“Reading.”  His tone was neutral but his shoulders slumped, locks dropping over his eyes as he looked down back at his book.

“One of Varric’s?”  Cullen will never admit to this but had rea- flipped through some of Swords and Shields and well he didn’t think it was appropriate, much less safe for a young boy and once spirit like Cole to read it.  His Templar training cautioning him but the Inquisitor trusted the boy so he supposed he could let it go.

"Yes. He said… I should learn first before doing.”  Cole muttered, his fingers folding and unfolding one of the pages corners.  “But I don’t understand.” 

Given the nature of texts he was reading he seriously questioned Varric’s choice of reading material for the boy.  Maker help him, why hadn’t the boy gone to Blackwall or perhaps Solas for this?  Even Bull would have been preferable-no.  Bull would not have been preferable given what he’s experienced first hand briefly one night.  That was not where he wanted a potential threat going for that type of advice.

With resignation, Cullen took up the mantle, if only because it should be a proper explanation at the least.  Set the boy straight with what the Chantry told him regarding such matters and then perhaps when he was older he could explore on his own.


End file.
